Our Wedding
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: Just something I wanted to do. Had been thinking about it and thought it would be nice to post up. XD. Anyways. Scourge and Fiona are getting married...boy, this should be fun especially with a wedding planner like Amy. T for language...BLAME SCOURGE!


**~~Our Wedding~~**

**Part 1: The Question…**

**Fiona and Scourge age: 25**

**Felix age: 7**

**Julia age: 5**

**Ruby age: 3**

**Razor age: 2**

Fiona woke up to a bright and beautiful morning but someone was missing. Her ears fell. She hoped he wasn't still upset with her from last night. They had, had an argument that left them both going to bed mad at one another. She never liked that.

Felix pecked from inside his parent's room before his mother could. He looked to see his father coming from downstairs with a tray of breakfast, waffles, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. His younger siblings following behind their father.

Scourge looked in through the crack of the door seeing Fiona's ears were still down. _She must be upset about last night…_ He sighed.

Scourge looked to his kids. "Okay guys. Go say good morning." Right on que the children ran squealing.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOMMY!" Fiona jumped and almost didn't have enough time to brace herself for her children tackling her with hugs and kisses.

Felix, Julia, Ruby, and Razor cuddled up under their mother as Fiona could only hug them to her with a smile.

"Thank you guys. I see you guys are ready for some good breakfast this morning." Felix and Julia looked up to their mother smiling.

"Noooooo." Ruby and Razor said.

"The question is…" Julia started

"Are you ready for some good breakfast this morning?" Felix finished. Fiona was confused but the question was answered when Scourge walked in with the tray.

Fiona was…neither the less shocked. "YOU cooked breakfast?" She asked as the children climbed off her and Scourge placed the tray in front of her.

Scourge smirked before pecking her on the lips and answering her with a "Yep to let you know no hard feelings"

Fiona couldn't help but laugh.

"I showed daddy what to do!" Julia squealed.

Scourge sighed. "I asked you NOT to say that."

"Too late!" Julia claimed bouncing up and down on the till Scourge placed her on the floor.

"Well, aren't you going to eat it mommy?" Felix asked. He just couldn't wait for his mother to find the gift his father had for her.

Fiona giggled kissing Felix's forehead, which made Razor jealous. He hit Felix. Felix hit him right back.

"Don't hit me!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Scourge popped both boys upside the head.

Fiona giggled. "Sure." She began eating the eggs first. Scourge was a bit nervous. He wanted her to find the gift but was very nervous of her doing so.

Julia could feel he was nervous. She pulled on his hand making him look to her as she gave him reassuring smile. Scourge smiled back till Fiona said:

"Um…Scourge I think…." Fiona stopped right there when she saw what she was chewing on. She looked right at Scourge as Felix moved the food from in front of her. _Here I go…_

Scourge was nervously down on one knee taking a hold of Fiona's free hand. She didn't say anything so Scourge took it upon him to speak.

"After what you said last night and some thinking I thought this would be the right timing. I love you Fi. Hell, I didn't I wouldn't be here, with FOUR kids and you." Fiona rolled her eyes but giggled at the four kids part. She tried hard not to tear up but it wasn't helping.

"So, now I am popping the question….Fiona, will you marry me?" Fiona cleaned the tears coming to her face and smirked.

"Why would you ask a question that you already know the answer to?" Scourge smirked standing up as did Fiona. They pulled each other into a beautiful, passionate kiss, with Fiona letting the tears fall this time. While Felix, Julia, Ruby and Razor hopped up and down cheering.

They finally pulled away from each other smiling warmly as Scourge whipped her tears away. "How should we tell everyone?"

Scourge really didn't care about everyone else knowing but he knew Fiona would love that. "Let's let Rosy and Amy handle that."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Spreading the news:<strong>

Rosy quietly walked out of Giz's room having FINALLY put the little one down for the nap. Truth be told that was the hardest thing to do. You could just imagine how bath time went.

_Tails and Rosy stood outside of Giz's room door. It was the hardest and most dreadful time of the night…Bath time…_

"_Okay, I'm going to go in there and you have to grab her when she flies out." Rosy whispered. Tails nodded as Rosy took a deep breath and counted to three._

_Sadly Giz heard them and decided to hide in the closet. Rosy walked in finding that Giz was nowhere in sight. _

_She looked back to Tails. "She's hiding." Tails' ears fell before he came in to look for her. Giz pecked from behind the closet and saw that they were looking very closely at the crib. She flew right from inside the closet and out of the room door. _

_Tails and Rosy ran out to see she went downstairs. "We have to catch her tonight." Rosy said running down stairs after her. Tails whined somewhat before following. _

_Dillon was done building his little castle with his blocks before Giz completely destroyed it when she flew into it. Rosy stopped seeing this. Dillon eyes began to water and he went right into his hysteria._

"_LOOK WHAT YOU DID GIZ!" _

_Giz began to cry since she isn't to getting yelled at….yet._

_Tails got down seeing both toddlers crying. "Oh no…" He walked over picking up Dillon while Rosy got Giz._

_Tails took the upset Dillon upstairs while Rosy comforted Giz. To bad Tails couldn't see the smirk on Rosy's face. _

"_~Guess who is taking a bath tonight?~" She sung. _

Rosy sighed a sigh of relieve before heading downstairs to the ringing house phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Rosy what you up too?"

"Oh hey, Fiona. Just put Giz to sleep, why what's up?...REALLY! YOUR KIDDING!"

"Who kidding about what?" Rosy looked to see Amy standing behind her holding a sleeping Fuchsia and Ace looking at her with a raised eye-brow. But Rosy didn't answer her.

"Nope! He really did!"

"I gotta tell Amy and Tails. Congrats!" Rosy hung up the phone and looked to Amy.

"Sooo…"

"SCOURGE FINALLY ASKED FIONA TO MARRY HIM!" Ace took Fuchsia which woke the toddler up but she was lucky to be woken by that and not her mother's sudden screams.

"WE GOTTA TELL TAILS!" Amy and Rosy ran into the workshop.

"TAAAAAAAAILS!"

Tails looked from the toy plane he was fixing for Razor and at the two running his way. He stared at them as they stopped in front of him and caught their breath. "What….happened?"

"Scourge…finally….popped…..the question." Rosy got out through short breaths.

Tails eyes went wide with a smirk. "Really now? I gotta tell Sonic this one."

XXX

Scourge and Fiona were sitting in the living room watching television with their kids when a phone call came in. Felix, Razor, Ruby and Julia, literally, raced to answer the call. Scourge and Fiona could only smirk.

"I really didn't think it would get around that fast." Fiona couldn't help but laugh at her future husband.

"Daddy! It's Uncle Sonic!"

"STOP LIX!"

"GO AWAY LIA AND RUUUUUBY!" Scourge got in the kitchen to see Ruby trying to hit Felix but he was holding her back with his foot while Razor was trying to hit Julia.

"Dammit, you four go sit with your mother!" Scourge shooed them back to Fiona before talking into the phone. "Hello?"

"Gosh, but back at what I was calling for." YOU'RE A MAN NOW!" Scourge narrowed his eyes.

"I was a man when Felix was born so you're a little late."

"Noooo, you couldn't have been if you hadn't have asked Fiona to marry you yet." Scourge rolled his eyes. "But in all seriousness I congratulate you. Now I have to warn you. Amy has wind of this sooooo, she'll be over there."

Right on que, there was a knock at the door. Felix yelled he had it and of course that lead to another fight with him and his sibling till Fiona threatened to beat them with a belt.

"I hope you guys set a date soon."

"What-"

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Scourge himself be tackled from behind. He looked back to see Amy there.

"Amy, get the hell off of me!" She did so but glared at him. She shook it off and smiled at him.

"Anyways, I am soooo proud of you Scourge. Now we gotta start the planning." She said walking back into the living room.

Scourge raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

Amy turned around smiling at him but he could see the evil through that smile. "Ooooh you will see."

Scourge sighed in disdain.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Preparation <strong>

It had been two weeks since the Scourge asked Fiona's hand in marriage. Amy had become the official wedding planner. She set the date which was in a week away. But through it all no one was more excited than Fiona.

Amy made sure to wake everyone to be ready for the cake tasting and dress fitting for the day. Fiona, Sally, and Rosy were really surprised at Amy. She knew what she was doing. Fuchsia, Ruby, Julia, and Daisy were with them. While the boys were making sure the decorations were going to be right. Amy would make damn well sure of it.

"Alright girls, we gotta be careful…we still have dresses to be fitted." All the girls actually giggled from that.

Fiona and the girls walked into the bakery it was actually cleared out. Thanks to Scourge's reputation. Amy made sure that they would be able to try out as much as they wanted.

"Remember, Amy the cake as to be child friendly as well." Sally said. She had to make sure. From previous issues with Amy helping with her and Sonic's wedding.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiiight. Let's start." Fiona chuckled at that.

After at least three hours of tasting Sally and Rosy were to sick even look at a cake. They had tried as many as they could. Some of the little bite size versions had wine mixed in the batter. Fiona liked those the most. The little girls, however, ate every last cake bite they could. This made Daisy a little sick.

The baker walked out from the back seeing the girls were finish. He couldn't believe they had tasted EVERY last cake batter in his bakery.

"Um ladies," All the females looked to him. He was pit bull that had a soft French accent. "How did things go?"

Amy sighed and looked to Fiona. It was the vixen's decision on what would be picked. Fiona looked to Amy then to the baker.

"I would too cakes please." The baker was shocked.

"T-two cakes?"

"You heard the woman!" Amy barked. Fiona and Rosy couldn't do anything but laugh at her.

"Yes, two." Fiona showed him the two she was looking at. She actually picked two. One for the adults and one for children, mostly the ones she and Julia liked.

"Y-yes ma'am! I will have them ready for you on that day." Fiona nodded as he went back into the kitchen.

"Yaaaaay, momma we gonna have two big ol' cakes!" Julia cheered. Daisy and Fuchsia were celebrating with her. Ruby was still eating cake.

Fiona and the older woman laughed at that.

"Alright! Cake done! Next is the dresses!"

XXX

In another part of town. Scourge and the guys were getting to their tuxes. They had made sure that the direction for the wedding was right. Amy would have them be-headed if they didn't do so.

Scourge looked at his self in the mirror He was wearing a black and white tuxedo with an white button up shirt, white tie and black pants. Scourge really would have worn his own shoes but he knew this day was special and was threatened by all the females not to wear his regular shoes. He actually wore white dress shoes. Scourge sighed but smiled. He felt so right about this. This was actually what he and Fiona had been arguing about for weeks now. He didn't know if he was ready. It took him a couple of months after Fiona got pregnant with Felix be ready for that. But this was different and he now knew he was ready.

"What do you think about youR dad?" Scourge looked to his 'twin' being brought from his thoughts. He looked down to see Felix, Razor, Dillon and Seth dressed in tuxes. Felix and Razor were wearing something that looked very similar to what their father was wearing.

"Dad, you look so cool." Felix said as Razor was trying to take off his clothes. For the third time. Scourge picked the lime green kitsune up chuckling at him and his brother.

"You look real sharp yourself." Felix beamed at that. Sonic smirked.

"Alright then Lix go ask Tails to help you guys take your tuxes off." Sonic said as Scourge put Razor down and Felix took his baby brother's hand.

"Okay!" He said running out to do so with Dillon and Seth right behind him.

Sonic then looked at his 'twin'. "So, how does it feel?" Scourge smirked before turning around and looking at the mirror.

"It feels right." Felix ran back in at that time. Sonic smiled and left. Sonic was happy that it felt right to his friend.

Felix looked at his dad. Of course, he continuously admired him. "Dad…"

"Yo." Felix giggled at that.

"Mom, said that when a girl and boy realllllly like each other they get married." Scourge looked down at his son as he began taking off his tux.

"That's right." Scourge wanted his son to get to the point in why he was mentioning this.

"Well," Felix then blushed. Scourge knew exactly who this was about. Scourge chuckled seeing his boy got stuck.

"Listen Lix," He said kneeling down to Felix's level. "Me and your mother have been through a lot together. We never rushed things with one another. I know you really like Daisy and hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys did get married. But wait till it's that right time to actually ask and you're sure you're ready." Scourge placed his hand on Felix's head as Felix looked to him.

"Not everything will be cake and ice cream there are going to be some sour heads through the times but if you guys can stick together through all of it. You're meant to be together." Scourge finished as he stood up and Felix looked up at him smiling.

"Now, let me get this thing off. I know why Razor doesn't want his on its irritating." Felix giggled as Scourge laughed along with him.

XXX

"Alright, guys you can come in and look." Amy was the first to rush in the brides dressing room with Julia and Ruby right beside her.

Ruby eyes went wide. "Wooooow, mommy wook weally pwretty!" Julia and the others couldn't have agreed more.

Rosy smiled. "Scourge is going to have a heart attack."

Sally giggled at that. "You're hoping on it."

Fiona was wearing a pure white long soft Charmeuse gown with front Cascade. Fiona looked very elegant in the dress. She felt 'pwretty'. She looked up in the mirror smiling then the smile fell seeing the girls hadn't tried on their dresses.

"Guys, go put your dresses on!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Sorry about that."

"Finally!" Julia squealed. She wanted to look beautiful just like her mommy.

XXX

Julia and Ruby ran back into the bride's dressing room to show their mother, their beautiful dresses. They were dressed in a beautiful pure white satin A-line gown with beaded metallic embroidery flower girl dresses.

"Hey mommy look-…" Julia stopped there.

"Wha wrong mommy?" Ruby asked.

Sitting in the chair was a crying Fiona with her hands over her face. Julia and Ruby began to get worried. Ruby walked up to her mother and hugged her knee.

"Mommy, wha wrong? You not happy?" Fiona cleaned the teary mess from her face and cleared her throat.

"No, no it's not that Ruby." Julia walked up to her mother.

"Then what is it mommy?" Fiona smiled at her girls. She then placed her hand on their cheeks softly.

"I'm happy." She said. More tears began to fall from her eyes.

Julia and Ruby were confused. "But why are you crying if you're happy?"

Fiona giggled. "Because I love your dad VERY much…and I have dreamed of this day with him over and over again…And now it's going to happen and we can now be an official family."

Julia and Ruby smiled as Fiona pulled them to her tightly and hugged them. "We're happy too mommy!"

Amy noticed it was taking Julia and Ruby longer than it usual for them to show their mom how they looked in their dresses. Amy, Rosy, and Sally were dressed in strapless all over Ruched satin and Tulle dress.

Amy went to check. "Ju-" She stopped seeing Fiona and the girls hugging one another and Fiona having a river of tears run down her face.

Amy smiled and wiped the tear she had at the corner of her eye. Amy took a picture of this special and nice moment.

After a little while of comforting each other Fiona gently pulled the girls away.

"Are we going to be happy like this one day, mommy?"

Fiona smiled. "I know you are."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! We're going to wear a big white dress like mommy!" Fiona laughed.

"Okay, my beautiful girls. Believe me I know you guys don't wanna take the dresses off but we have too. Aunt Amy is going to kill us if we miss up these dresses."

"No I'm not!" Fiona, Julia and Ruby laughed as Julia and Ruby ran out the dressing room. Amy popped her head in. "You know that's not true."

Fiona giggled. "Yep…just as much as you know it is." Amy glared but giggled right along with her.

XXX

Scourge and Fiona were lucky tonight. Felix and his siblings were pooped out from the day meaning no fighting to get them asleep tonight.

"So, how did the dress fitting go?" Fiona giggled as she nuzzled her head into Scourge's neck.

"You'll see on our wedding." Scourge chucked and wrapped his arms around her form.

"I noticed your eyes were red when we got home." Fiona sighed sitting up and looking at him. He only looked at her. "When did you did cry and why?" He raised an eye-brow at her when she started giggling.

"I was VERY happy and in the dressing room when I saw myself that white dress and realized that it wasn't a dream." Scourge started laughing and it became her turn to look at him crazy as he sat up.

"What's so funny?"

"You." She narrowed her eyes.

"Really? Julia and Ruby didn't think it was funny."

"Of course they didn't. I wouldn't have either." He said pulling her to him. "That's the results I wanted out of this though." Fiona smiled.

"What made you just up and pop the question that morning?" Scourge placed his head on her shoulder.

"I thought about what you said. You were right. I love you, our kids so we should be considered a official family. Damn, I sound weird…..I sound like….HIMMM." Fiona laughed.

"But in all seriousness. GAH! That sounds just like him."

"Scourge!"

"Okay, okay…in all…seriousness. I love you, Fi. And I wouldn't let you keep your tubes untied if I didn't." Fiona glance glared at him. Scourge chuckled pulling her face to look at him.

"I love you too, Scourge." She said as their lips found each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: The Big Day….<strong>

_Today is the big day…._

Scourge, adjusted his tie for the fifth thousand time. He was fully dressed yet he was more nervous than anything else.

Sonic happened to come in at the right time. "Scourge- Man, that's the thousandth time you have messed with that tie."

"I know." Scourge sighed and sat down. "I'm nervous…I don't understand why…."

Sonic scratched his chin in thought. "Are you chickenin' out?"

Scourge glared at the blue hedgehog. "Hell no!"

"Then you shouldn't be nervous. Dude, your getting married. And this isn't going to only benefit you…but it's going to benefit Lix, Lia, Ru and Raz."

Scourge looked at him weirdly for the nicknames he gave his kids but he knew Sonic was right. "Your right." He stood up. Sonic smirked right along with him.

"Let's do this."

XXX

Fiona looked herself over again. She had on her wedding dress with diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelets. She had on diamond striped high heels. You would think someone would be upset on how having children can ruin a person's body. But Fiona, AND Scourge, that wasn't the case. Her breast grown three sizes and her hips spread out more. Her hair had also grown. She had a hop in the front while the back was put in a ponytail with spiral curls, these curls were glittered with diamonds. She had silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, and white lip-gloss. She could only stare at herself in the mirror. She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't.

"Mommy…" Fiona looked down at Ruby. She could only smile at how beautiful her daughter looked. "Are you and daddy going to kiss?"

"Yes." Fiona said getting in Ruby's face playfully.

"Ewwwww." Fiona giggled at that. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Amy, you can come in!"

"Wow, she really has been on it." Fiona looked to see it was Acelin and Razor. Razor ran right to his mommy holding her leg.

"Ace?"

"Hey, Wuncle Ace." Ace smirked.

"Hey, pretty." Ruby blushed and laughed. Fiona smiled but then looked to him.

"Did come to bother you for a reason though." Ruby began jumping up and down for Fiona to hold her so she did. Razor, of course, got jealous.

"Oh what is it?"

Acelin smiled and looked back at the door. Two red older foxes walked in, a female and a male. Fiona knew exactly who they were.

"Fi-Fi-Fiona? Is that you?..." The female asked. She had tears rolling down her face. Fiona could only stare at them. The older female was wearing a lady's white business suit while the male was wearing a black business suit as while.

Ace gently pulled Ruby and Razor away from Fiona. Fiona couldn't believe her eyes. Her parents…were standing right in front of her. She immediately looked to Ace.

"I found out we're actually related…Aunt Vivian had mentioned you a lot I just put the pieces together a couple of days ago." Ace explained.

"Fiona, we….we never meant to abandon you…It's just…we didn't know what happened and had to take the chance to escape. We back to look for you…but you were gone and the place was destroyed." Her father explained. He, too, had tears. How could anyone blame him? The daughter her thought was gone is actually standing right in front of him and his wife. And on her wedding day.

Fiona looked back at her parents. She could no longer hold her tears. She let the tears fall as she and her mother embraced each other.

"MY BABY!" Vivian yelled hugging Fiona just as tightly Fiona was hugging her. Fiona couldn't say a word. Despite what she thought about her parents, she always hoped that they would be there.

"Guys, it's almost time…" Amy stopped again in her tracks. She got teary eyed herself watching the family moment.

Fiona's father, Fred, walked over and hugged his wife and daughter. Ace could only smile. Amy looked at him and smiled. She was very proud of him.

The reunited family finally pulled away from one another. "Awwww, honey your make-up is all missed up." Vivian said.

Fiona choked up a laugh. "It's okay. It was going to be messed up during the service anyways." That made most of the room laugh.

"I don't wanna ruin this moment but it's time to get the show on the road." Amy said. As Ace walked over to her with Ruby and Razor. Amy picked up Ruby.

"Are you ready flower girl?" Ruby giggled.

"Yes!"

"Then let's go!" Amy squealed running out with Ruby and placing her beside Julia. Just in time for them to walk down the aisle and place the petals on the floor.

"Nooooo fighting." Ace said hurrying by them with Fiona's mom to take a sit. Amy giggled before following.

At the alter was a, once again, very nervous Scourge. He noticed the older female fox that looked his Fiona. He would have to talk to Ace about that later because the main thing on his mind was his family. He watched with big smile as his daughters walked down the aisle tossing the flower petals on the floor.

He was just praying that the two wouldn't try to race towards him. _I guess the practice was good._ Julia and Ruby tossed the rest of the petals on the floor before going to stand beside their father.

Scourge winked at them to tell them they did a good job making their smiles grow bigger. He looked back at the entrance to see his sons walking down the aisle with the wedding bands on powers. They stood on the side they mother was to stand on.

Scourge was waiting for the main person and when every stood up there she was. Scourge's heart, literally, skipped a beat.

Fiona was shocked at the many people there. Most were people she knew in Mobius but that wasn't what made her smile to big. This was the first time she had seen Scourge in his tux. The same went for him seeing her in her wedding dress.

They both stared at each other as she made her way to him. He could think about was holding and kissing his Fiona. That's right, he claimed her as his Fiona. He was so ready to kiss his bride to seal this deal that he almost said 'the hell with the 'I do' speech lets just kiss and get this over with.

"Wooow, mommy looks so pretty." Ruby said. Scourge's smiled couldn't have grown any bigger. Felix and Razor had to kept in place when Fiona finally go to the alter because they really wanted to be near their mom.

The priest looked at Fiona and Scourge and nodded. He was older brown hedgehog. He mentioned for the people to sit down before speaking.

"DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, and therefore is not by any to be entered upon, nor taken In hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained."

"Matrimony was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, in both prosperity and adversity."

"Into which estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Scourge looked at Amy knowing what would happen to anyone who would object. At her and Ace's wedding she made sure her hammer was out when the priest came to that point in the speech.

Scourge also saw that Fiona's father wasn't small. He was quite big. As in, muscular and like Ace he had a gun on his holster.

The priest saw that no was going to say anything then looked to Scourge. "Wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Scourge smirked. Fiona knew he was about to say something stupid so she braced for it. "Well, we got four kids together so others are out of the question." Some people laughed in the audience while Sonic, Tails and Ace shook their heads. Amy glared at him and Rosy rolled her eyes.

Fiona rubbed her temples to keep herself from laughing. Julia sucked her teeth.

"Daaaadddy." Scourge sighed.

"Alright, alright I do. Can I kiss her now?" Felix and Razor giggled at their while Fiona kept herself crying and laughing at him.

The priest laughed himself. "No, not yet."

"Damn." The priest let that go and turned to Fiona.

"Wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Fiona smirked. "I don't really have a choice so-"

"Hey." Scourge whined.

Fiona cocked her head at him. "Your turn to take is over hush but I do."

The priest shook but couldn't help but chuckle at the couple. "I was told you two wrote vows you would like to say to one another."

Sonic quickly gave Scourge the folded paper holding his vow. "Oh yes, I do." Scourge said unfolding the paper and clearing his throat.

"I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. MY Fiona."

Fiona couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They were coming and she wasn't going to try to hold them. Even Amy had tears, which Ace just took a deep breath too.

Sally passed Fiona her vow and some tissue. Fiona cleaned her face and cleared her throat.

"….I promise to encourage your individuality,"

Sonic bend back to whisper to Ace. "I can see him saying that to her but why she had to say that to him?" Ruby heard Sonic talking so she popped him on the leg and put her finger on her lip which meant be quiet. Some of the audience had to REALLY hold their mouths not to laugh at that and interrupt Fiona. She even saw that but kept her composer.

"Because that is what makes you unique and wonderful…that is what makes you my Scourge. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, because through them we'll emerge stronger. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. I promise to share with you the joys of life, because with you they will be that much sweeter. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

Scourge smirked. The priest could tell he wasn't about to hold back any longer. Scourge pulled Fiona to him holding her around her waist while she put her arms around his neck.

"With the power invested in me… I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Scourge Drew Hedgehog!" Right on que Scourge and Fiona gave to their desires.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" All the children yelled while the adults cheered them on.

After parting lips Scourge and Fiona put their forehead together smiling at one another with Fiona still having tears roll down her face.

"I love you Scourge…very much." Scourge smiled.

"I love you very much too, Fi." He gently placed his lips right back on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: Reception…<strong>

Scourge finally met with Fiona's parents. Scourge could see where Fiona had gotten most of her personality from. You would be surprised it was from her father. Scourge actually liked him too.

"TOAST TIME!" Amy yelled. She got everyone's attention to look at the bride and groom table.

Fiona's father stood up first. "To my baby girl. I don't care how old you get or how many kids you already have and will add too…" Scourge scoffed at the part about the kids. "You will forever be my little girl." Fred walked over and hugged and her and Fiona got their own hug with Fiona spilling a few tears.

Sonic stood up next. Scourge sighed looking away from him which only made Sonic laugh.

"Well, I have to tell the truth I thought you guys would NEVER get married." Scourge rolled his eyes but he knew Fiona thought the same thing.

"But when I got that call from Amy AND Tails. Yes, I didn't believe Amy so I asked Tails. I was completely shocked but I was proud of you, Scourge." Scourge looked back to Sonic smirking before giving him a handshake of approval.

Rosy drank her whole glass of wine before standing up. "I know this is surprising that I am even here today. Or this day even happened." Scourge playfully glared at her. "But I am happy you both. I should be…you helped me when I need that help and I don't really think help getting your special day ready was good enough to say thank you. To Fiona and Scourge." She got some more wine drinking with the toast like everyone else.

Some others spoke and gave a toast to Scourge and Fiona before the party started back. Felix, Julia, Ruby and Razor spent a lot of time with their grandparents and were having a lot of fun.

Scourge and Fiona were lodging about looking at the festive place. Scourge had something planned for when everyone wasn't paying much or better yet, any attention to him and Fiona to run off some place. He looked to Fred, was playing with Razor and Ruby. Fred gave Scourge a nod which Scourge took as the sign to go.

He said nothing just picked up Fiona speed out of the building.

"Scourge, where are we going?" Scourge chuckled.

"For some alone time." Fiona looked at him but didn't question it any further.

After sometime they came up to a beach. It seemed really secluded. Fiona could see it was getting late since the sun was sitting on the water. It was a beautiful set to her. Scourge placed her down and held her from behind as they watched the sunset. The only thing being heard was their breathing and the ocean's wind.

Fiona felt Scourge entwined their fingers and bring their hands up to look at. Scourge placed his head on her shoulder while she laid her head back a little. The silver bands shined with beauty and most importantly, love.

Scourge began kissing Fiona on the neck. They had no words to say to confess their love. They been doing so all day but they knew their would never be enough words.

But, of course, Scourge still had something left to say. Smirking he went to Fiona ear.

"Time to take off this dress."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Scourge you horn dog XD. I know surprised that I didn't get her pregnant in the Christmas one? I know. I decided to give her a break. She and Scourge aren't done with the babies tho. XD. Anyways. I hope I did the wedding part right but I still hope you guys like it if I didn't. I know what happened to Fiona parents or who officially are so guess what, Fred and Vivian Fox are my characters. HA! Amy is a good wedding planner isn't she? XD<strong>

**See you guys later. Sorry for any mistakes but don't forget to read and review! I will never stop loving what you guys think. Flamers be warned...**


End file.
